


Conspiracy Theories

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conspiracy Theories, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Fingon is maybe a little too gullible for his own good. At least he's got Maedhros around to help out.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: Dialogue Prompts





	Conspiracy Theories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NelyoNelyos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NelyoNelyos/gifts).



> So NelyoNelyos said on discord that modern AU Fingon would be the kind of person who could get tricked into believing conspiracy theories (“he just strikes me as the kind of person that you could really mess with in that department, if you just present your story confidently enough”) and I was inspired to write this in response (with the prompt "It's three in the morning"). It is, naturally, all Celegorm’s fault.
> 
> \----Fingon: I haven’t fallen for something like this in years, so don’t even try it.  
> \----Also Fingon, ten hours later in bed at 4am: but whAT IF HES RIGHT THOUGH?
> 
> Not technically part of [my modern AU series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651942), since it isn't really following the loose plotline I've got going there, but it could conceivably be set a few years in the future from the current events of that series.
> 
> Important note: This is an updated version of this ficlet that does not rely on [antisemitic](https://www.varsity.co.uk/comment/11782) [tropes](https://www.newstatesman.com/politics/uk/2018/11/why-conspiracy-theories-are-not-just-harmless-joke). Thank you to the follower who was kind and brave enough to reach out to me about this issue; I should have known better and I apologize for including them.

“It’s three in the morning,” Maedhros groaned, opening his eyes blearily. “Come to _bed_ , Finno.”

His boyfriend turned around, eyes wide and bloodshot. Despite the darkness his computer screen was at full brightness; Maedhros wondered that he still didn’t need glasses.

“Did you know that McDonald’s is adding chemicals to their food that make you addicted?” Fingon rasped. “I’ve been watching all these YouTube videos about it—”

Maedhros threw a pillow at him. “Don’t let Celegorm get into your head,” he groused. “You know he’s just doing this to mess with you.”

“ _He said_ that they were poisoning it and I didn’t _just believe him_ , I did _research_ and it’s even _worse_ than that—”

“Fingon!” Maedhros cried, lurching out of bed and slamming his laptop closed. “ _Bedtime. Now._ If you still believe this in the morning I’ll call Celegorm and get him to fess up, but _it’s three fucking A.M._ and you need to _sleep_.”

Fingon pouted, but he rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Carry me?” he said, giving him the sappiest look he could.

Maedhros scooped him up and tossed him into their bed. “You’re welcome,” he grumbled. By the time he was back under the covers, Fingon was already dead asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/621133281926234112/nelyolofinwe-said-on-discord-that-modern-au).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
